I'll protect you
by IndianKnight
Summary: Sometimes she is smiling, sometimes angry, she has an attitude and she's bossy too. But these are just few flaws over all those qualities which are just too much to count. Maybe her flaws are a cover to protect her qualities. That's why she acts like a rock. I promise I'll protect you no matter what. I can't fill the emptiness of your childhood but I can create new memories. Edited


**Hey guys, After getting a good response to 'Welcome to waterflowers' I decided to write another one shot. And i really liked it. I hope you like it too. In this one they are a little grown up too. More than their canon ages, maybe thirteen or more, it's up to you how much you want to assume though. please read and review to tell me how it was. This fic has my another OC. And the story is going to be in Ash's POV. Well,... Enjoy.**

 **-IndianKnight**

 **Summary:-** Sometimes she is smiling, sometimes angry, she has an attitude and she's bossy too. But these are just few flaws over all those qualities which are just too much to count. Maybe her flaws are a cover to protect her qualities. That's why she acts like a rock. I promise I'll protect you no matter what. I can't fill the emptiness of your childhood but I can create new memories.

 **Disclaimer= Trust me, I really don't own Pokemon(I wish I did)**

 **Note:** _'Italics' for Ash writing his diary._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's my first time I'm writing a diary. Mom always tells me that writing about your day makes you feel light, so I considered to try it. Today was a rough day. I mean it was hard earn trust from that Pokemon in order to help it to reach Pokemon centre. I don't know why that Pokemon thought that we are going to hurt him? And I have seen that behaviour before. Humans also act like that, it's a little funny too, I mean I am not gonna eat them, then why do they panic when I try to be friends. I have always wondered that if anyone could ever act like a rock. How can someone just hide their self from the world and can't make friends out here? I mean all you have to do is introduce yourself to people, spend good time with them and enjoy your friendship. That's not hard. I've heard so many times that a person's personality is made by the situations they face specially when situations turn to bad ones. But that doesn't mean that you have to act all grumpy around people. This world is so beautiful, actually its beyond beautiful , how can such a beautiful world will create bad situations like that, eh? What was even the meaning of bad situations? Even when I was young, little, I understood very well that when my mom did not felt well. When she felt bad. Maybe they were bad situations? I still remember when grandpa left. Mom did not cried that time, not in front of me. But I cried for grandpa. He was sleeping right in front of me. He was looking very comfortable in that coffin. Then that box was buried in the ground, and he left us. But I always had mom, and mom had prof. Oak as support. That was a disturbing situation, very disturbing, but now as a matured boy, I think that a bad situation is when you don't get some support. We had so much support that time, Prof. Oak, Aunt Hilary, Mr. Hale and our neighbours and... dad. But I don't wanna talk about it right now... Anyways._

 _When I started my journey, I got bothered by team rocket, many times. But none of them were bad situations. I always had support. In the form of Brock and misty. Man they are really good friends. Brock... even though he is a love struck romeo... he is a sibling I never had. And Misty is just Misty. I won't say the same sibling thing to her. I mean she is just a friend. C'mon is it necessary to call her my sister? When I first met her, she seemed hot tempered tomboy, who was impossible to impress. Its not that I wanted to impress her or something... so... she was only travelling with me because I owe her a bike. Yeah, silly reason, I know that. But situations made us friends, really good friend. Then I realised that she was not just a hot headed tomboy. She was... Just….. something else but not that. How was she, was still mysterious for me._

 _Then, it happened. One day I found that, she was not made of rock. Cause rocks don't cry, it was a long story about how we got Marill and misty got lost with it in the forest, well she and Pikachu, then she got really attached with the Marill. And when it left with its real owner, what I saw was misty's back facing me. And she was crying there. She was really deep. She is really deep. Situations changed when Brock left, I only got misty to talk, before Tracey joined. Even after he joined, he was always busy with his work. That time I got close with misty. We talked every night before bed. I got really close to her, she was so much less mysterious to me, and actually she became my best friend. She was a kind and soft hearted person, with caring personality and a cover of thick rock to save it from the world. That was misty. The real misty._

* * *

"No…. I know you have a positive attitude towards life but….. It's not always a happy ending ash," Misty said. She was sitting beside me on the river bank while waiting for Tracey to finish cooking. It was one of those times when Misty and I chill out at the end of the day.

"I don' believe it's an ending until it is happy," I said, she giggled at this, "Come on mist, I am not joking!"

"Yeah you never joke." she punched my arm jokingly. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Why do you think it's not always the happy ending, mist?"

"Huh..?."

"Tell me," my voice softened. I had to know why she thought that. I mean if she think like that, then she must've experienced something like that. And I don't know why, but all those times trying to figure out her true personality, she became a part of me, just like my mom or pikachu. She always seemed smiling, or angry. But those were just the covers on what she actually had inside.

"I don't want to ruin your dreams ash. And I am so sleepy….. mwahhh," she faked a yawn. I know it was fake. I grabbed her hand.

"You can't run again. You can tell me anything mist and I'll support you no matter what," I assured her. Man she is so...uh... What's the word for people who never listen to anyone... Ghaaa.. Forget it.

"You'll run away," she said jokingly. She was still joking. Still smiling. She thinks I am oblivious but I am not. I mean ... I am just a little oblivious...Okay I am as dense as a nut...Happy?

"Never," I assured her. she sat just next to me, our arms brushing, I can sit like this forever. Control ash control.

" It' nothing ash." She smiled at me. But it was a forced one. I knew.

"Liar"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I know, what you are. You are not a rock. Yeah you are a little hot... tempered tomboy", phew... Control your Ash, what the heck were you saying, "So why do you act like a hard rock?"

"..,,.."

"Why-"

"Because that helps me to survive in this world!" She said in a low pitched voice, "I can't let anyone hurt me again. Ditch me again!"

"Who hurt you?" I felt flames inside me. Who can hurt her?

"Situations, Life…."

" b-bad situations?" At least its not a human.

"yes ash, bad situations when no one s-"

"Supports you?"

"Yes"

"Like?"

"Like... when my parents left... we had no one but grammy. They left to earn, to be stable, but didn't did too well. I... always had grammy, so that was not bad situation, just a disturbing one. Really really disturbing"

"I am..sorry mist.."

"Dont be. Actually, I used to write letters to them and got beautiful, satisfactory replies. But...One day when they were visiting us I heard them talking with grammy, that ... they can't handle four children in such an unstable life, so they wanted grammy to keep us. They said that they love us and don't want us to be involved in their unstable, meaningless lives. Situations made them do that, which changed situations in our life. I got teased by bullies with a tag of 'child of those parents who can't afford food from local café," she paused, then started again, "One day I told grammy everything, so she just replied, 'Sweetie, that's what life is, you have to face it, if people see you weak, they'll take advantage' that's when I decided-"

"To act like a rock?"

"Yeah to act like a rock," she was still smiling. My! She's so brave and strong, Even more than me.

"Don't." I simply told her.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"You don't have to act like a rock. I'll protect you"

That's when I decided that I'll protect her. From everything. I squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. We didn't noticed that we have moved so close to each other. She was returned to her 'happy misty mode' again. But this time she was looking really happy. Really safe.

"Thanks Ash," She whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Just thanks…." She said whilst gazing upon the stars, my hand was still on hers, in a protective manner. We sat there gazing upon the stars, until pikachu interrupted us.

"Pikachupi ka pi pikapi!" He chirped playfully.

"Hey buddy, I thought you were playing with other Pokémon," I asked my loyal buddy.

I patted him, earning a 'Kaa' from him. Then he jumped to misty's arm, and looked at me to say "Pika chu ka cha! Pikapi!" You are really caring ash.

"Thanks buddy!"

"What did he say?" Misty asked curiously.

"D-dinner's ready"

"Let's go then. Enough emotions for one day!" We both giggled at this, and headed towards the camp. With a promise to myself, to protect misty, no matter what.

* * *

 **Yeah Aunt hilary is my OC, she is Delia's sister. Ash has always been of protective nature, so while figuring out misty's problems, he got really close to her, and fell for her. I know he is really mature in this one, but trust me he is still ash. And finally, please review and let me know your opinions. Thanks again.**


End file.
